Aunque nunca lo diga
by Jakobs-Snipper
Summary: Su locura tal vez nunca se iría, tal vez nunca podría a ser lo que era antes, pero aun mas importante que eso eran no dejar que aquella pequeña niña supiera quien era el en verdad, ya que las mentes de los locos en Pandora siempre son impredecibles


_**Borderlands Oneshot: Aunque jamas lo diga**_

Ubicación: Sanctuary

\- Oculto en los rincones oscuros de la ciudad voladora hogar de los invasores carmesíes, el Psicopata intentaba evitar a toda costa encontrarse con alguien- *Yo solo espero que no tengamos que verla hoy, realmente me siento mal cada vez que se nos acerca* -Recia la voz en la cabeza de Krieg sin que su lado lunático respondiera siquiera, pero en lugar de encontrarse con esa persona indeseada, el Psicopata es encontrado por una de sus colegas busca cámaras, se trataba de la sirena-

Sabes si no te conociera diría que tienes miedo de algo o alguien -Dijo Maya con un rostro con cierta desaprobación y de brazos cruzados - Tienes que salir de este callejón, hay trabajo que hacer o mas bien tu tienes trabajo que hacer

-Krieg con pesar salio de su escondite siguiendo a la sirena, temiendo que aquella chica se topara con el, algo en lo que su locura y la voz en su cabeza siempre estaban de acuerdo al menos era en no revelar a esa chica nada de su pasado, pero los impulsos de la locura del Psicopata acompañados por arranques de ira siempre jugaban una mala pasada de una u otra forma, ambos busca cámaras van directo al bar de Moxxi por el encargo-

Que hay encantos ? Los estaba esperando -Dijo la voluptuosa mujer detrás de la barra del bar- Los suministros van quedando mas cortos que mi falda y mi escote, agradecería que me trajeran algo con lo que rellenar, Maya ira a por el alcohol y Krieg tu cárgate y trae a un par de Skags, pueden encontrar mas que suficientes en la antigua reserva natural que había levantado Hyperion -Pero antes de dar la señal de partida a los dos busca cámaras- Oh por cierto Krieg, tengo a alguien que va a ayudarte con la labor - Revelando detrás de la barra a una chica de rubios cabellos algo... o mas bien bastante descuidado asi como una desquiciada sonrisa y ojos que solo reflejaban demencia infantil, precisamente la chica a quien Krieg quería evitar a toda costa-

Que hay Kriegui ? -Subiendo a los hombros del Psicopata- Nos vamos ya de paseo colegui ? -Ambas partes de Krieg tanto la voz en su cabeza como su locura intentaban encarnizadamente el mantenerse tranquilos, si era un trabajo como mercenario tendría que cumplirlo, por otro lado si podía soportar esto entonces le seria mas fácil despues tolerarlo- MASTICAR LAS OREJAAAS ! -poniéndose en marcha con la chica loca sobre el, directo a la ahora abandonada reserva natural de Hyperion y a saber ellos que cosas tan molonas podrían pillarse entre tanta mierda y Slag-

-Tomando ambos el viaje rápido desde Sanctuary- Guay ya llegamos ! -Afirmo la pequeña psicopata llevando una buena cantidad de granadas consigo asi como el enorme Psicopata lleva su hacha sierra complementada con una pistola JAKOBS, una escopeta MALIWAN de fuego y un lanza cohetes marca TORGUE, claro ambos también aunque locos, tal vez y solo tal vez no lo estaban lo suficiente como para salir sin sus respectivos escudos- Bien nos cargamos a unos Skags y luego nos piramos, pan comido -tomando dos granadas y saltando alegremente por el lugar seguida por Krieg-

Dime Kriegui como te gustan los Skags ? Yo los como de todas forma, asados, fritos, a la plancha.. -Y mientras Tina entablaba una de sus tan peculiares conversaciones- *hay va, no puedo creer que Moxxi nos metió en esta cagada, porque tenia que acompañarme Tina ? Incluso aguantar los haiku del capullo de Zero habría sido mas fácil de soportar, bueno espero al menos terminar pronto* -Viendo a lo lejos 2 Skags adultos que ya los habían detectado a ambos Psicopatas, Krieg se lanza corriendo hacia ellos y...- MI BICI DE CARNE ES MAS BRILLANTE ! -Dando un gran salto y cayendo con su sierra justo en la cabeza de uno de los Skags y cortando rápidamente al otro rebanando su cabeza de un tajo-

-La chica psicopata sobre los hombros del busca cámaras arrojaba granadas de dispercion a todo lo que veía moverse desde cachorros hasta Skags mas ancianos mientras que Krieg corría disparando a quema ropa con su escopeta Jakobs, la chica no paraba de reír mientras que el psicopata busca cámaras no dejaba de gritar a lo loco cuando...-

-Un fuerte zarpazo destruye de un solo golpe el escudo del Psicopata busca cámaras, al dirigir la mirada este ve a un enorme Skag super cabronazo ígneo, era literalmente del mismo tamaño de Krieg, secundado por 3 Skags adultos ígneos mas pequeños- YA TE DARE YO A TI CABRONAZO ! -El grito del Psicopata llevo a los Skags a atacar con su aliento de fuego, mientras Tina que aun estaba sobre Krieg lanza granada tras granada aunque claro lanzandolas a lo loco aunque dañando algo a los Skags- SUUUUPER PEEEDOO ! -Krieg despliega ahora su potente lanza cohetes disparando a quema ropa haciendo explotar a los 3 Skags adultos y ahora solo quedaba el cabronazo. Con un grito de guerra el psicopata con la pequeña chica sobre el despliega su fiel hacha sierra e ignorando el fuego y loas mordidas este golpea fuerte la cabeza del Skag, corriendo la suerte de que en ese momento su escudo se había recargado, con un rápido giro de la sierra la cabeza del Skag se parte en dos y cae al suelo-

Eso ah sido alucinante colegui ! -Bajando de los hombros de su camarada y golpeando su pierna de modo amistoso, pero dándose cuenta de una contrariedad, el hecho de que una de las granadas había destruido el viaje rápido y ahora tendrían que tomar el camino largo hasta Sanctuary o hasta encontrar otro viaje rápido en el camino, claro lo único que hicieron el par de lunáticos fue reír a carcajadas y cargados de carne de Skag estos se pusieron en marcha-

2 horas despues:

-Los dos psicopatas habían salido de la antigua reserva de Hyperion y ahora caminaban por The Highlands hasta el pueblo de Overlook, hay había un viaje rápido en uso para poder volver a Sanctuary, Tina cantaba sus extrañas parodias de canciones para niños mientras que Krieg solo se limitaba a caminar, mientras que...- *No puedo creer que se haya cargado el viaje rápido, tener que estar en su compañía por mas tiempo no es lo mejor para nosotros, lo entiendes verdad ?* -Mientras su voz en su cabeza hablaba a su locura dominante- *Ella no puede saber la verdad, por mas que queramos decirle* -Y empuñando su mano fuertemente* Grrr SILENCIO ! -Golpeando con fuerza su cabeza esperando acallar las voces y seguir caminando, aun quedaban otras 2 horas de viaje -

\- Ya a 30 minutos de Overlook ambos psicopatas sentían ya lo cerca que estaba por terminar su innecesaria caminata, pero a lo lejos se escuchan los problemas, divertidos problemas para ambos, ya que una caravana de bandidos se dirigían a Overlook, y este siendo un pueblo no apto para resistir asaltos tan directos de bandidos, lo único que estaba entre el pueblo y los bandidos eran el Busca cámaras y la experta en demoliciones - Jooooooooder, bueno vamos arreando, no estas cansado verdad Kriegui ? -Dando codazos amistosos al enorme Psicopata quien empuña con fuerza su hacha sierra con una mano y en la otra este sostenía su pistola Jakobs -

-Un total de 5 vehiculos de bandidos motorizados con 4 bandidos por vehículo iban directo hacia ambos invasores carmesíes, Krieg con toda su fuerza lanza su hacha sierra golpeando justo en la cara al conductor de uno de los vehículos causando que este se volcara desasiéndose en un solo movimiento de 4 bandidos- MOOOOOOLAAAAA ! -Ambos locos gritan esa palabra y Tina en un despliegue de iniciativa esta lanza 5 granadas restantes cayendo 2 dentro de uno de los carros y haciéndolo explotar y cargándose a otros 4 bandidos, ahora solo quedaban 3 vehículos, pero en un contra ataque 2 de los bandidos despliegan lanza cohetes disparando aunque no hiriendo directamente a los dos Psicopatas pero si causando una explosión lo bastante grande como para mandarlos a volar, especialmente a Tina ya que la explosión había desecho su escudo y esta cae de cabeza al suelo quedando inconsciente, y Krieg al ver lo ocurrido despues de este resistir la explosión entra en furia total tomando su pistola y vaciando todo su cargador a los carros restantes, claro que al ni siquiera apuntar a los bandidos, este falla todos los disparos, pero ahora tomando su escopeta ígnea y...- VOY A REPARTIR ASADO PARA TODOS ! -Y con un disparo directo en el motor de uno de carros este explota pero muriendo calcinados solo dos de los 4 bandidos a bordo, los otros dos toman sus armas, fusiles de asalto de bandidos y abren fuego al Psicopata que comienza a correr en Zig-zag para evitar los disparos aunque no evitando todos, el resto eran absorbidos por su escudo y con un par de disparos los bandidos se prenden en fuego-

CARGAOS AL PSICOPATA ! -Grito uno de los bandidos de los 8 vivos que quedaban y uno de los autos choca de lleno a Krieg, haciéndolo impactar contra una roca enorme y deshaciendo su escudo quedando a merced de las armas de fuego de los bandidos que dan en el blanco en sus brazos y una de sus piernas- *Mierda ahora si que se acabo imbécil, vas a morir pero al menos te llevaras el secreto de esa chica a la tumba* -Los bandidos se bajaron de los autos en plan de llevarse lar armas y el equipo del Psicopata, eso no le importaría mucho, pero al levantar la mirada este ve furioso el intento de los bandidos de llevarse a Tina, y al desviar la mirada al suelo su hacha sierra estaba a su alcance este la toma y al bandido mas cercano le asesta un golpe directo en la cabeza matándolo de un golpe, seguido de un lanzamiento de su hacha al bandido mas cercano a la chica lunática, los 6 restantes disparaban sus armas al Psicopata, pero este haciendo el dolor a un lado y aun sin escudo este rompio los cuellos y extrajo los ojos de los bandidos con sus propias manos, ahora tendría que llevar las carne de Skag y a Tina en sus brazos estando mal herido, pero lo bueno es que Overlook quedaba a solo 30 minutos-

Ya en Sanctuary.

-El Psicopata como prioridad tenia el entregar a Tina al cuartel general, por fortuna para el este estaba totalmente vacio asi que este solo dejo a la chica en un sillon como si hubiera llegado a dormir, seguido de tratar sus heridas y entregar las proviciones a Moxxi recibiendo un buen pago por eso y al parecer el resto de los busca camaras no llegarían hasta dentro de un dia completo-

-Ya habiendo anochecido y Tina aun sin despertar, ahora se notaba mas cómoda en ese sillón que hace unas horas cuando se golpeo la cabeza, el Psicopata tomo asiento a su lado y acaricio su cabeza- *Pandora, Hyperion, Jack, todo eso nos convirtió en lo que somos ahora, podemos soportar muchas cosas, pero no podemos tolerar la verdad, tu no podrías tolerar o siquiera reaccionar a la verdad Tina, tal vez algún día sepas que no morí a manos de Hyperion, pero sera cuando estés lista para sumirlo y en este planeta condenado eso tal vez no ocurra jamas, pero si tiene que ser asi entonces esta bien, yo me quedare a tu lado hija, aunque nunca lo pesas o aunque nunca te revele esto, ahora puedo cuidarte como debí hacerlo hace años* -Poniéndose de pie Krieg solo se queda contemplando la luna en la terraza del cuartel de los invasores, momento en el cual por fin parecía que su locura y la poca cordura que conservaba no estaban en conflicto-

 _ **Bueno eso ah sido todo, el Fic esta basado como se habran dado cuenta en la teoria de algunos fans de que Krieg es el padre de Tina, no importa como lo viera eso era material puro para escribir algo corto XD, bueno asi sin mas me despido, comenten, sigan, toooodo lo que quieran y nos vemos en el proximo fic :D**_


End file.
